


Love can come from anywhere --- Malec

by MalecWinchester



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Horses, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Public Sex, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:59:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecWinchester/pseuds/MalecWinchester
Summary: This ff requires your full attention because you might get confused if not fully concentration and this ff isn't surpost to come across as sexual in any way. So with that said, this ff is a Horse AU and only if requested I'll add some smut. Enjoy! (*PS #SaveShadowhunters #NotOurLastHunt #PickUpShadowhunters*)My twitter is @SebWinchester76 .





	1. "Magnus, meet everyone!"

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff ahead! Comment if you want me to do more or have any requests for Malec ff. I would like requests from you guys so i can write more for yous!

**Humans**

**Robert Lightwood, Maryse Lightwood, Max Lightwood, Jocelyn Fairchild, Luke Garroway and Asmodeus.**

**Horses**

**Alec Lightwood, Jace Wayland, Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fray, Simon Lewis and Magnus Bane**

 

It was a relaxing afternoon in the Lightwood farm when the neighbours came by and Maryse rolled her eyes at the visitor, knowing who it was. "Asmodeus, how lovely it is to see you." Maryse said calmly as Asmodeus approached the porch of the house. He smiled warmly at her and recently arrived Robert, he strolled to the nearest deck chair and sighed smoothly, he turned his head towards them. "Im going away on holiday and I was wondering if you could look after Magnus for me? If this is too much I'll send my assistant to stay with him but, I don't trust my assistant that well so that's why I had to ask you first. So can you look after my beautiful boy for 2 weeks?" Asmodeus said in a hopefully tone and Maryse eye perked in excitement because she loved Asmodeus' horse, Magnus' so she nodded instantly, Robert chucked at his wife's reaction and confirmed the agreement. Asmodeus smiled brightly at the two, hugging them tightly.

"Thank you! Im so glad you agreed! He'll love your lot like I do!" Asmodeus said as he released the awkward looking couple and they soon smiled back. "Yeah, They will love Magnus too!" Maryse said as she almost got her truck ready when Asmodeus interrupted. "Oh you don't need to do that, Magnus is already here!" He explained as he lead them to his truck with a very confused Magnus at the back if it. They laughed at Magnus when he tried to lick Asmodeus in the face and Magnus looked down at the couple, licking them in the process. "I have to go and pack my darlings. I assume you know how to treat Magnus?" He said questionably and the couple laughed at him, knowing that their answer would be. "Yes we do. We have 4 of our own." Robert said jokingly as their son ran towards them with a frown on his face. "Daddddd Im not a horse!" He explained loudly making Magnus jump at the child's voice and Max took notice. Max walked over to Magnus slowly, not meaning to hurt him but to pet him. Magnus lowered his head down at the small person, allowing Max to pet him. Max was delighted as began petting him.

"Well you do eat like one, son." Maryse said to Max as he rolled his eyes while still petting Magnus. Asmodeus ruffled Max's hair with a smile. "How is Maxamillion doing today?" He said softly as the child smiled back at him. "Im doing good Mr Bane! Magnus looks lovely today, what's the special occasion? It's not his birthday is it?" Max asked Asmodeus as Magnus lifted his head towards Asmodeus, wanting his father's attention. "Well It isn't his birthday until November Max. But Magnus is stay here for 2 weeks! Can you take care of him while I go on holiday?" Asmodeus asked Max with a small smile and Max erupted with happiness, making Magnus join him in a way. The adults laughed at the horse and the child as the played tag (basically Max chasing Magnus around the driveway.) "I'll take that as a yes! Okay I really have to go, see you guys later!" Asmodeus said as he waved goodbye to the Lightwoods.The Lightwoods said their goodbyes and took Magnus to the horse pen where the other horses were. Isabelle walked up to Magnus first.

**Isabelle POV**

I walked up to the new horse with confidence as I smiled at him. "Hi there! What's your name? My name is Isabelle." I said to start up the conversation and the horse smiled softly. "Im Magnus Bane. My owner lefted me here! I thought I was going to die but I know Im safe in the Lightwood home." Magnus said happiness and I knew Maxamillion knew this horse but I didn't know what Magnus looked like, but here he is! "Your always safe here Magnus! So let me introduce my brothers!" I said as we walked over to Alec and Jace, it looked like they were in a heated argument but that wasn't going to stop me. "Hey guys! This is Magnus, Magnus this is Alec and Jace!" I said to hopefully get my brothers attention and it worked, Alec snapped his head towards Magnus as his jaw slackened at the sight of Magnus. Magnus has a well groomed caramel coat with long, flowing black hair and his tail was braided to perfection! His hooves were so shiny that you can see yourself through it!

Magnus giggled slightly at Alec's reaction and I laughed too, Alec got back to reality at Jace nudging him repeatedly. "Hello to you Alexander, like what you see?" Magnus joked as Alec scowled at him. "Hi.... bye." Alec said as he ran off in the distance, leaving everyone confused and in awkward silence. I began to talk. "So how long are you staying, Magnus?" Magnus looked at me with a bright smile. "I think my owner is going on holiday so Im guessing it 2 weeks." Magnus said and turned to a happy looking Jace. "Ohh you get to see my girlfriend then! She'll be so happy to meet you! If thats okay with her meeting you that is?" Jace asked nicely and Magnus nodded with a smile. "You have no problems with me on that. I'll be happy to meet your girlfriend." Magnus replied calmly as I saw him looking over at Alec with a sad expression. "Im sorry about my brother, he isn't usually like this." I said to a sad Magnus. He nodded at me and ran to the bottom of the field to eat the tasty grass. I looked over at Jace with the same expression and we began to grin. 'This will be fun!' 

***Humans***

"Do you think Alec hates Magnus, mama?" Max asked his mother as they sat in the house eating their dinner. "Alec is a stubborn horse, he'll love Magnus eventually because Magnus is a very lovable horse. Don't worry son." Maryse said to comfort Max and the child smiled again, standing up from the table. "Have you finished your vegetables?" Robert asked suspiciously at the fleeding Max. "No sorry Dad, I really want to see how Magnus is doing!" He said while he was running to the door, leaving the house. "Well, he was eager to see Magnus wasn't he?" Maryse laughed sweetly as she picked up her fork full of chicken, eating it slowly. Robert laughed with her. "Indeed he was." He said as he began to eat again.

Max found where Magnus was and petted him softly, running his hand through him mane. Magnus snorted into the grass he accidentally inhaled at the childs hand, making him sneeze uncontrollably and Max laughed fully heartedly at him. Magnus recovered from his sneezing fit and moved closer to the child. Max decided he want to go in the pen to properly pet Magnus so he walked to the gate with Magnus following his every move. Magnus grew fondly over the young Lightwood as Max entered the pen, instantly petting him. Magnus has never felt this type of love before so his heart started to melt. Isabelle and Jace trotted over to them, lowering their heads for Max to pet them too. "Hey guys did you have your meals?" Max asked the horses not expecting an answer but he loved to imagine. They all shook their heads to say yes and Max squeaked in happiness. Alec walked over to Max pushing his head between the young boy's legs, lifting him up onto his back and Max giggled uncontrollably as he looked down at the smaller horses because Alec was a bigger horse than all of them.

**Magnus' POV**

I watched as the eldest horse lifted the 8 year old on his back like it was nothing and that shocked me at how strong this Shire horse was. I watched closely at the two and I could tell that the had a brotherly bond while looked adorable, I would like to have that type of bond with Max as well because Max seems and is a great kid. I was too lost in my thoughts as Alec began to tumble towards me with Max still on his back. I opened my eyes slowly as I looked around to see Alexander's body crushing mine and Max was lying in a heap on the ground. My eyes widened in fear, I didn't see the child move at all so I pushed myself up on my weak legs with Alexander still unconscious on my back. I pushed my nose against Max's small head, trying to get him back up and he opened his eyes slightly. He looked up at me with a confused look and laughed as he saw Alexander beginning to wake up.

***Horses***

The other horses watched as Magnus lowered himself for Alec to get off his back while Max laughed at Alec. Alec embarrassingly ran off away from Max and Magnus. "Its okay Magnus, He's just nervous. My mom says that he'll love you eventually!" Max said, picking up on the sad face produced by Magnus. Magnus rubbed his nose in Max's hair much like what his owner does to Max. Max smiled at the Kiger Mustang when it walked over to Alexander and Max decided to leave the pen. Magnus approached Alec with a smile. "Alexander, are you alright?" Alec looked down at Magnus with a frown and looked back out at the country view. "No, your beauty is distracted me and..." Alec said as Magnus looked at him in shook. "You think im beautiful?" Magnus asked Alec as his insecurities come creeping up on him and Alec nodded enthusiastically.

Magnus widen his golden green eyes when Alec got closer to him and his heart began to beat faster, Alec realised what he was doing but it was too late. The two were hugging in the luscious green fields with their friends looking in awe and they slowly released the hug as the sky got darker. They trotted towards the gate, waiting for the humans to transport them to the shelter and Maryse came out the house with a smile. "Hello guys, lets go." She said as she opened the gate and they walked over to the shelter calmly. Magnus went into his shelter to rest up and Alexander was beside him, watching Magnus sleep with a smile on his face. Isabelle watched his brother very closely and her small smile turned into a huge smile. The horses are in dream land while Maryse closed the gate. Magnus felt very cold in his shelter so he walked in Alexander's, hoping it was okay with him. Alexander smiled when Magnus walked in his shelter and he hugged him tightly. Magnus lied down in between Alexander's strong legs which looked like Alec was protecting him in a way, Alec smiled as he watched Magnus driffed off to sleep and felt himself do the same...

**Tbc**


	2. Love begins...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus begin a 'stable' relationship but will things get in their way?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut time? You'll have to see.

**The next day**

Alexander wakes up to see that Magnus was still curled up against him with his bed head, Alec chuckled deeply as he flicked his own bed head out the way. He stood up to wake the others but heard Magnus make cute groans as he woke up, Magnus flicked his hair back and hugged him. Alec smiled as he returned the hug and said. "Your not a morning person, are you?" With that he got slapped by Magnus' beautiful tail, showing a bit of his ass. Alec just stood there in shook and managed to move again when Magnus walked away to get water, Alec trotted over to wake the others up and succeed as the rose up to their hooves. Everyone drank water and split up to talk to everyone,

Magnus and Alec were obviously talking to each other. "Hey handsome, how was your sleep?" Magnus asked as his morning voice disappeared slowly and Alec smiled. "I had a great sleep, what about you gorgeous?" Alec asked back and Magnus grinned at him with hidden lust. "I was dreaming of you fu--" "Hey guys! How did yous sleep?" Max said interrupting Magnus' sentence and everyone trotted over to Max, nuzzling their heads on Max's entire body. Alec lifted Max on his back as they all walked to the pen and Magnus realised he forgot what he said, joining Alexander as they walked to the pen. Magnus ran in the new pen and wanted to explore the hole area, there was a shaded tree area where they could nap or maybe do something else.

Magnus was a mustang so he was the fastest out of all the horses but Alexander somehow caught up to him and to see a giant horse run after you looked scary but Magnus had no fear for his Alexander. They ran in sync around the area and Alec watched Magnus' beautiful hair fly in the air as he ran, the way Magnus' body tenses up as he used his power to run faster was mesmerising to Alec. Izzy saw the two run in the field what look like hand to hand running and Izzy couldn't be more happier because Alec needs to breed with a special someone which is Magnus. 'They would have amazing children!' She said to herself as she saw Jace trotting towards her with Max running beside him. "Woah, Alec was moody yesterday now look at him, running with his future mate. Truly beautiful pairing, don't you thing?" Jace said to Isabelle as she widened her eyes in surprise, Jace never speaks like that and it shocked her.

"Hell yeah they are! You surprised me with the formal talk." She said to him as he snorted in a laugh and he walked to a fresh patch of grass, eating it up leaving Izzy to laugh and she ran laps. Magnus and Alexander stop to catch their breaths, Magnus looked stunning as sweat dripped down his chest and down his legs. "That was so much fun Alexander! We have to do that again sometime." Magnus said as he grabbed Alec's attention and Alec nodded. "Definitely! Jace has his girlfriend Clary coming over today so I can't be in the same pen. Alphas can't be around omega that aren't their own." Alec explained and Magnus nodded as he let his head drop around Alexander's neck, taking in his scent calmly and Alec did the same to Magnus. "Alec! Clary's here!" Max screamed out and Alec cuddled Magnus for the last time before he got lead to his personalised pen for this occasion.

Magnus watched his mate get in his pen that had high fencing which made it hard to see him but Alec caught the look and winked at him. Magnus giggled at him as Clary entered the pen and Jace immediately ran over to her, Magnus made his way over and making sure his behind was swinging to tease his alpha. Clary watched the mustang run at her full speed and stop in front of the group, flicking his gorgeous black hair out the way to see Clary properly. He could tell that Clary was full omega with a strong scent, Magnus was the same but he had never been around another omega so it was different. "Hi Magnus, Im Clary! Im so happy to meet you and someone said your mate is Alec? Thats amazing!" Clary said and it shocked how much this girl talked, he laughed and said. "Hey Clary! Its nice to meet you and Yes, Alexander is my mate." He laughed some more as she got surprised by how soft his voice was.

They had a great old talk while in the other pen, Alec was practicing his protective skills so he could protect his young and Magnus when Simon entered the cage. Simon smirked at him as Alec rolled his eyes because he didn't like Simon but he understood that he had to be here. The fairchilds where out for the day so the lightwoods have to look after their horses which had its challenges. Alec watch his mate through the thick fencing that was keeping them apart and Simon laughed. "Aww miss your mate? Well too bad! Your stuck with me! Anyway have you seen the new trend going around with grass accessorising? Its disgusting like we need to eat this you know? Alec? He--"

Simon got cut off by Alec knocking him over on his side and Alec placed his dark hoove on his neck. Simon let out quite a loud yelp causing the others to notice including the humans, Simon smirked as Alec's eyes widened. Max got to acton, bringing Magnus in the same pen as Alec and Robert removed Simon out of Alec's grip then put Simon in a pen to himself. Magnus ran up to Alexander with tears in his eyes, Alec's violent act scared his omega and Alec wiped his tears away with sadness knowing he caused them. "A...Alexander, what happened?" He asked softly and Alec slowed down his breathing, looking Magnus straight in the eye. "He is annoying so I had to do something to shut him up, Im sorry I caused those tears gorgeous..... I didn't mean too. I hope you can forgive me...." Alec said clearly sad about the whole situation and Magnus smiled slightly.

"Of course I forgive you! Your my alpha with a slight temper but I love how you protected me when I wasn't even getting hurt. I love you Alexander." Magnus said wearing his heart out for only Alexander to see ('wearing his heart out only for Alexander to see' means that he has fully opened out for Alec and means he loves him) and Alec looked down at the beauty then muzzled his nose that means their kissing. Everybody was watching this beautiful moment in awe and shock, the Fairchilds watched it too with love flooding the whole ranch. At this time it was lunch time so the horses get food in a special feeding pen so the Lightwoods transported them to the pen fill of food, Clary and Simon went back to the Fairchild ranch because they don't want Alec to kick off again when they knew he wouldn't. Alec and Magnus ate happily then they walked themselves back to the first pen they were in this morning, they ran to the shaded area and lied down. "Alexander have you thought about having sex yet?" Magnus asked honestly as Alec smirked in Magnus' mane and carefully placed his back right leg around Magnus' ass curves, Magnus could feel Alexander's cock grow against his ass and he gasped.

"Alexander...... you going to fuck me?" Magnus said as his own cock began to grow and Alexander smirked as he licked Magnus' long neck then leaves small bites. "I can't, not yet at least. We still need to get to know one another, I know I want to fuck to but it is rules." Alec said as his cock went soft and Magnus huffed annoyed by 'the rules' so he ran to a fresh grass patch without warning Alexander. Alec got up then ran over to Magnus and said. "Okay, will it make you feel better if I fuck you here? Right now?" And Magnus groaned at the sound of that. "Yes, take me darling!" Magnus said with heavy breathes of his heat starting. Robert, Maryse and Max were in the house at the time and Alec's siblings were in the other pen, eating happily so they had time and privacy for a little bit.

Alec let his broad tongue swipe across Magnus' entrance then he slips it in slowly and Magnus groaned as he pushed his ass against Alexander's narrow face, Alec continued to prepare Magnus and he moaned angrily. "Fuck me already Alexander!" Then Alec's cock started to grow full size making Magnus' mouth water and he pushed himself on his back legs, slipping his cock in easily as they moaned and groaned. Alec slammed into Magnus' hole with his full strength from his legs which made Magnus whimper in pleasure and he felt his cock beginning to burst as Alec quickly pulled out, cum burst out both their cocks leaving them to breath heavily and Magnus collapsed to the grass because he couldn't stand up with that much pleasure, Alec also collapsed behind him as their breaths slowed. Alec licked Magnus' hole to lick him cum away when Magnus' tongue plunged into Alec's open mouth eating the cum of it then Alec moaned slightly, Magnus smirked as he shook his body off senting his and Alexander's cum flying and Magnus nuzzled into Alexander's neck biting it fir the mating mark. Alec did the same to Magnus' neck then breathed happily.

**Tbc**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment below! Thank you for reading!  
> .Mikey out.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you would want this to be a smut or continue as a fluff. Its entirety up to you guys whether yous want it or not.


End file.
